The Contractor
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Dia terbangun, berakhir dalam ruangan dan pada akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang wanita dan dua anak laki-laki. Ia tak tahu kalau pertemuan tersebut mengubah masa depan serta kehidupannya..


Author : Bikin baru dengan nuansa fandom(?) manga atau apa ya disebutnya? Pokoknya AU!

Feli : ve~ Author bikin cerita baru lagi!

Author : iya, Feli… padahal banyak yang belum kelar

Feli : semangat author! Veee!

Author : grazie Feli!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia oleh Himaruya Hidekaz, Pandora Hearts oleh Jun Mochizuki

**Warning **: OOC, Human AU, aneh, cerita yang bakal kebingungin, banyak istilah Pandora Hearts karena ini Hetalia Pandora Hearts fusion, typo(s) (kenapa nggak ilang!) dll

* * *

Basah, berair serta dingin. Sejak kapan ia tertidur di tempat berair ini? Jangankan kapan, bahkan iapun tak tahu kenapa bisa ada di tempat ini. Ia membuka matanya dan baru menyadari rasa sakit dibagian pinggangnya. Ia juga baru sadar kalau cairan pekat berwarna merah keluar dengan lancarnya dari pinggangnya tersebut. Semakin ia mendapatkan kesadaran, rasa sakit di pinggangnya makin parah. Saat tangan kirinya akan menyentuh luka tersebut, ternyata sebuah pedang sedang ia pegang.

"_Pe…pedang? Darah? Gue… bertarung? Dengan siapa dan ini dimana?_" Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul dalam otaknya

"U..uukhh, _Scheiss! _Arrggg… _gottverdammt! kalau_ ini mimpi buruk, jangan tidak awesome juga. Kalaupun memang asli, ini tidak awesome sekali! Ugghhh… Luuuddd! Dimana lagi tuh adik yang nggak seawesome kakaknya ini lagi!" Omel laki-laki yang baru sadar itu

"Akhirnya, kau bangun juga, _én lovag_(1)" Yang pertama kali menyapanya ternyata seorang wanita

"Uukhhh… Si..siapa?"

"Aku? Elizaveta Hedervary…"

"Elizaveta… Hedervary? Arrggghhh…"

Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna putih, yang entah kenapa cocok menurut Gilbert. Gilbert pada akhirnya berhasil duduk, tangannya memegang luka tersebut. Walaupun kesakitan, ia merasakan itu adalah luka yang dalam serta panjang. Mukanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Tadi, kau bertarung dengan makhluk kegelapan itu, menggunakan pedang terhormat itu lagi. Aku berpikir bahwa kamu itu _dia" _Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Gilbert.

Gilbert melihat si gadis tak memakai alas kaki, tapi anehnya pita berwarna putih menghiasi kakinya yang bagaikan porselen itu. Kemudian ia duduk disamping Gilbert dan menyentuh rambut berwarna peraknya. Mata merah darahnya bertemu dengan warna hijau milik si gadis. Entah kenapa mata hijaunya seperti memberikan perasaan kerinduan namun kekuatan yang sangat besar. Bahkan mungkin gadis ini bisa saja menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil hanya dalam satu sentuhan. Saat tangan putih milik gadis itu menyentuh dahi Gilbert, entah kenapa perasaan rindu menyeruak dengan liar memenuhi dadanya.

"_Orang yang nggak dikenal, harus pakai bahasa formal apa ya?_"

"Kau bukan manusia ya? Aku…" Gilbert menghentikan pembicaraannya

"Takut? Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan lukamu" Tangannya menuju pinggang Gilbert

Cahaya putih menerangi pinggangnya, awalnya ia merasa seperti ditusuk seribu jarum berkali-kali. Tapi, setelah cahayanya menghilang, hanya kehangatan yang tertinggal. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah perempuan di depannya. Tanpa memberikan pemberitahuan, gadis itu langsung saja memeluknya tanpa sebab.

"Fritz! Aku sudah menunggu selama entah aku tak tahu.. ratusan tahun? Ribuan tahun? Aku tak ingat! Kau berjanji mengunjungiku lagi dan… benar-benar datang! Kau mengajakku ke duniamu, kan? Sekarang juga bukan? Ayo! Aku mau lihat bunga mawar lagi seperti dulu!" Ok, sekarang Gilbert malah merinding

"Ma…maaf _Frau! _Bukannya membuatmu patah harapan atau apa… aku belum **pernah **kesini dan… Fritz itu siapa? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu! Ingat ya… namaku Gilbert **awesome **Beilschmidt, mungkin kau salah orang!" Gilbert mencoba menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya

"Kau itu Fritz! Nama panjangnya Frederick! Rambutmu berwarna keperakan,"

"Terserah apa katamu, aku mau pulang dan sepertinya kau cukup gila! Jangan menyamakan orang lain karena bentuk wajahnya! Tidak awesome!"

"Kamu itu dia!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan! Aku ya aku!"

Setelah Gilbert membentak gadis itu, langsung saja ia melompat ke badan Gilbert dan mencekiknya. Tentu saja Gilbert langsung memegang tangan wanita itu, tak lupa ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajahnya.

"_Oh, so not awesome! Apakah dia mau membunuhku yang awesome ini hingga mati, apa? Kalau mati, gimana kehidupanku?" _ Gilbert masih sempat juga berpikir tentang awesome-nya dia, padahal ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tak menguntungkan

**BRAK! **

Pintu terbuka dan Gilbert baru menyadari bahwa ada pintu diruangan itu. Gadis itu juga berhenti mencekiknya dan melihat ke arah dimana suara berasal. Sekarang, seorang anak dengan mata biru berkacamata dan rambut mencuat keatas menggendong seseorang yang sama dengannya kecuali _ahoge_-nya berbentuk keriting. Ia terlihat lelah, namun masih bisa tersenyum. Senyumannya tertuju pada gadis yang ada di atas badan Gilbert.

"Oh, Hai Eliza! Sudah lama tak bertemu! Sejak kapan pakai gaun? Kau kan tidak pernah pakai gaun! Haha! Kau jadi wanita tulen! Tidak cocok tahu!" Anehnya, anak laki-laki dihadapan Gilbert ini tahu sejak lama gadis **aneh **ini

"A…apa maksudmu, Alfred? ! Aku memang ingin pakai gaun saja, apa itu masalah?" Hardik gadis tersebut

_Okay, _nama anak laki-laki itu Alfred. Namun tak diketahui nama keluarganya. Gilbert merasa ia seperti anak hilang yang seharusnya tak ada disini. Tapi, sepertinya akan terjadi hal menarik.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Alfred! Ini kan ruanganku! Kalian tidak boleh kesini!" Suara gadis itu meninggi

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menaruh saudaranya ke lantai, kemudian ia duduk disampingnya.

"Yah, kami memang tidak boleh kesini karena kami masih hidup, tak seperti kau yang sudah mati! Ingat, kau itu sudah MATI! Iya, **MATI!**" anak laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi

"_Ini cukup tidak awesome dan gila! Kuharap aku tetap awesome dan waras… _" Pikir Gilbert

"Diam! DIAM! **DIAM!** Aku masih hidup!" Sekarang gadis itu menangis

"Wah, sekarang kau membawa manusia lagi? Umm… kenapa dia mirip Frederick? Dia bukan Frederick kan?"

"Dia itu Ferederick dan akan terus menemaniku selamanya disini"

"HAHAHAHA! _Don't be silly, dead-girl! _ Frederick yang selalu mengajariku berpedang itu masih hidup? Dia yang tergeletak disampingmu itu bukan Frederick! Diaaaa~ juga mati! Semuanya mati! Orang yang kusayangi, ayah serta ibuku mati dan semuanya karena kau, Eliza!"

"berisik! Berisik! Ini bukan salahku! Kau juga bersalah, Alfred!"

Gilbert mengangkat tangannya,"Umm… aku punya pertanyaan, apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan sih?"

Bukanlah jawaban yang datang, melainkan tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tersebut. Hal ini membuat Gilbert nyengir dan tangannya yang terangkat diturunkan.

"Kalian Lanjutkan saja kalau begitu"

"Apa yang kau mau sehingga datang kesini, Alfred?"

"Hanya mengecek, karena ruanganmu menjadi berisik sepert ini! Ternyata ingin membunuh, lagi…"

"_WAS_? !" Sekali lagi Gilbert mendapat tatapan tajam

"Sudah kubilang dia itu Frederick"

"Hehe, kau paling-paling membunuhnya lalu menghancurkan tubuhnya serta nyawanya menjadi berkeping-keping sehingga ia tak akan kembali lagi ke bumi. Seperti mitos yang mengatakan"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Bohong, bohong, bohong dan bohong"

"Sudah kubilang benar!"

"Aku tak percaya!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BENAR!"

Gempa kekuatan tinggi terjadi, seluruh ruangan tersebut bergetar, bahkan ada yang retak. Beberapa barang ada yang sudah terjatuh, tembokpun merapuh. Awalnya Gilbert masih memproes kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, iapun menjadi panic sendiri. Tak luput kata-kata terselip 'tidak awesome' keluar dari mulutnya. Yang membuatnya makin tak mengerti, kedua orang (yang sepertinya tak bisa dipercaya bahwa mereka adalah manusia, bagi Gilbert) tersebut tak ada satupun yang panic. Lagipula ia merasa berada di dunia mimpi layaknya Alice. Jadi, mungkin saja wanita itu adalah Red queen (atau White queen menurut pakaiannya), anak laki-laki itu adalah Mad Hatter.

"Oi! Kenapa kalian tak panic? Hei! Bangunan ini akan runtuh!" Teriak Gilbert

"Oh, itu karena kami memang tak bisa ke duniamu lagi, kecuali kau mengajak kami, Gilbert!" Gadis itu tersenyum, yang membuat Gilbert sedikit ketakutan

"Karena itu Gilbert, tolong… tolong bawalah kami dari dunia menyeramkan ini! Walaupun banyak manusia menginginkan kekuatan kami, tapi kami tak pernah bahagia!" Ini membuat Gilbert membungkam mulutnya

"Jadi, aku berikan kesempatan kedua dan selamat berjuang, Gilbert… _szívem_(2)" Diciumnya Gilbert, yang membuatnya terkejut dan muka memerah seperti tomat.

Awalnya Gilbert hanya merasa ini ciuman perpisahan, tapi ternyata tidak. Gadis ini seperti memberikan cairan aneh padanya. Ia jadi merasa curiga, jangan-jangan memberikan racun untuknya lagi. Tapi, gadis itu kemudian memegang kedua pipinya.

"Telan" Nadanya terdengar memerintah

Tanpa melawan, Gilbert menelan cairan mencurigakan tersebut. Ia merasa ada yang menyuruhnya menutup matanya, hingga kehilangan kesadaran.

"_Black Eagle, _tolong lindungi kesatria ini, ya?" Itulah hal terakhir yang ia ingat

* * *

Author note + little dictonary~

(1). én lovag = kesatriaku

(2). Szívem : sayangku

Note 1 : Arrggghhh maafkan kelancangan saya atas Old Man Fritz yg jadi kehidupan sebelumnya Gilbert T_T habis bingung, trus Old Man Fritz dari muda udah putih rambutnya :D #ditembak

Note 2 : Gore akan mewarnai fanfic ini… MUAHAHAHA #dilemparscone

Note 3 : kebingungan karena based on Pandora Hearts

Author : Pussssiiiingg! Malah bikin cerita baru gara-gara ketemu gambar PruHun nuansa Pandora Hearts (itu yg jadi cover ceritanya =.=) **udah mah genre-nya banyak!** Fantasy, Supernatural, Suspense, Action, Mystery bahkan Tragedy!

Ivan : kasiannya, da

Author : makasih, Ivan!

Ivan : tapi nanti bersatu denganku ya, da?"

Author : O_O

Ivan : Tolong baca dan review, da!


End file.
